Contos Infantis
by CaahT39C
Summary: "Você fala como se já tivesse visto isso antes." Acredite, meu amor, ela já viu sim. One-shot.


**Antes de você ler a estúpida (como o seu fofo narrador diz) fanfic abaixo, lembre-se:**

"_Você olha para frente. Procura respostas, mas não as têm. Procura as suas perguntas, mas elas foram tomadas pelo vento. Procura qualquer coisa que faça você lembrar-se do porquê de estar ali._

_Não existe._

_Você acaba esquecendo-se de por que olhou para frente, e volta para trás."_

**Sou uma poeta, poisémeubem.**_  
_

**Acho que a única coisa que salva esse pedaço de porcaria é o final, porque francamente...**

* * *

Começarei a contar esta história de um jeito um pouco diferente do normal. Não falarei logo do início, porque não é importante. Na verdade, o início é irrelevante. Mesmo se eu contasse-o, não faria diferença o entendimento depois.

"Há muito tempo atrás (...)" Quem nunca leu esta frase, atire a primeira pedra. Ela, depois de vários usos, tornou-se clichê ao ponto de ser completamente irritante. Por esse e outros motivos começarei esta história do meio.

Falarei apenas algumas peças chaves. Essa história passasse-se antes da morte de um ente querido. Vários anos antes.

Porém, tenho que avisá-lo de uma coisa, caro leitor: esta mensagem se autodestruirá em um minuto.

Espero que tenha entendido tudo a tempo. Se não, uma pena.

Tenha cuidado, e seja forte. A história pode ser tão estúpida a ponto de você parar de lê-la e ver televisão. Aliás, quem ordenou que você lesse-a mesmo?

Com sinceridade,

_Vosso narrador. _

* * *

– Desejaste ouro e somente o que conseguiste fora mãos vazias e abanando. – ela pausou por um momento. – Desejaste o controle mundial, porém ainda estás sozinha, vagando por estradas diversas, sem ter para onde ir. – fechou o livro. – E isto, pequenos, é a odisseia dos Cahill.

As crianças bateram palmas um pouco confusas, mas mesmo assim pareciam que aquelas palavras tinham entrado em seus ouvidos. _Pobres crianças... Tão jovens, porém destinadas a um terrível destino. _Ela lamentou. _Pudera eu falar-lhes que esta história é real. _

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela só conseguiu ver uma pequena mão levantando-se, preparada para uma pergunta feita em sua cabeça.

– Sim?

A criança pigarreou, e, de repente, todos estavam postos para escutá-la.

– Posso perguntar somente uma coisa, moça?

Ela abriu um sorriso caloroso.

– É claro. O que quiser.

– Você conhece a história de Romeu e Julieta?

A mulher olhou para a menina com curiosidade.

– Claro que conheço. O que tem ela?

– Acho que ela quer que você conte-a, moça. – um menino a duas crianças de distância da menina se pronunciou.

Ela assentiu.

– Querem ouvir a história? – ela perguntou ao grupo.

Um "Sim" animado e coletivo saiu da boca das crianças.

– Pois bem, é uma história antiga, bela mesmo assim. Duas famílias rivais, dois indivíduos, um só amor. Seus nomes são Julieta Cahill e Romeu Vesper. Já de início, vocês percebem que tudo poderia impedi-los de ter seu amor. E poderia mesmo. Era um amor proibido, assim como você comer doces antes das refeições. Não poderia existir, mas um doce é bastante suculento, não é mesmo? – ela deu uma risada doce.

– Romeu e Julieta. Nomes um pouco estranhos... – uma criança da roda falou baixinho. – Não podíamos mudar?

A mulher pensou um pouco. Talvez ela pudesse, sim. E já até sabia os nomes exatos.

– Que tal Hope e Vikram?

– Não... Ainda sim é muito incomum. – o menino que havia se manifestado anteriormente falou um pouco tenso. O motivo da tensão? Não suportaria a história com esses nomes. Pelo menos, um deles. – O que você acha de...

– Moça, qual é o seu nome? – a menina que havia pedido a história perguntou igualmente tensa como o menino. – Talvez pudéssemos usar o seu nome, não acha?

Ela sorriu.

– Claro, claro. Meu nome é-

– Acho que o nome dela ficaria estranho. – o menino interrompeu. – O que você acha de Nina?

A menina sorriu.

– Nina é um nome bonito.

A contadora de histórias percebeu, naquele momento, que aquela discussão não era dela.

– Qual nome você acha que ficaria bom para Romeu? – o menino, vendo que a menina era esperta, logo só se dirigia a ela, enquanto as outras crianças assistiam a cena.

– Acho que... Hm... Fabian. – ela disse incerta. – Eu sempre achei Fabian um nome bonito.

Todas as crianças assentiram a cabeça, aprovando a escolha daquelas duas pequenas cabeças que bolaram os nomes. Sem mais delongas, a mulher começou a narração.

– Era uma vez...-

– Sem "Era uma vez"! – as crianças disseram em uníssono.

A mulher assustou-se.

– Não querem o "Era uma vez"?

– Minha mãe disse que "Era uma vez" é para os fracos. Somente histórias infantis começam assim. – o menino cruzou os braços. – Estou cansado de ouvir histórias infantis.

– É. – a menina concordou com a cabeça. – Histórias infantis são sempre as mesmas. Princesas, príncipes e castelos. Quero algo diferente!

– Mas querida, você pediu Romeu e Julieta! É uma linda história de amor... Não necessariamente de princesas, príncipes e castelos, mas segue o padrão das histórias que vocês escutam desde pequenos.

– Então, conte outra versão. – uma criança sugeriu. – Algo novo, que nós não tenhamos visto antes em histórias como Cinderela.

A mulher riu baixinho. _Benditos Cahills!_

– Se é assim... Então, eu vou contar uma história bem diferente. Talvez eu invente tantas coisas que vocês fiquem malucos. – ela fez uma careta, fazendo os pequenos rirem. Tinha jeito com crianças.

* * *

"Essa é a história de dois indivíduos de duas famílias que se odeiam. Um amor proibido, uma briga.

Nina era uma moça fugitiva da lei. Vivia perigosamente e sempre fugia dos homens de terno. Afinal, roubar a caneta do escritório do pai era um crime sem volta.

Fabian, por outro lado, amava ler como ninguém. Sempre com a cara enfiada nos livros, nunca percebeu Nina.

Os pais de Nina e de Fabian eram sócios. Quando ambos eram crianças, sempre que podiam levavam seus pequenos para o trabalho, para mostrarem o que um dia seria deles. Apesar de todas as tentativas, Nina nunca saía do escritório e Fabian nunca saía da biblioteca.

Anos passam-se, e os sócios têm uma briga feia. De um dia para o outro, o negócio acaba e eles se odeiam. Ironicamente, no último dia do negócio, Fabian conhece Nina. Entendam, Nina estava fugindo daqueles altos homens de terno, e acabou por se esconder na biblioteca, onde, entrando como um raio, acabou por bater sem querer em Fabian, deixando um livro no chão e causando uma briga. Mesmo assim, aquilo ainda era a biblioteca, então imaginem uma briga em sussurros.

– Você está maluca! – sussurrou Fabian pegando o livro do chão. – Não pode simplesmente entrar aqui e se achar a rainha do mundo!

– Eu tinha que me esconder, rato de livro. – ela sussurrou irritada.

– Rato de livro? – ele murmurou para si mesmo com fúria. – Eu não sou um rato de livro!

– O que você está fazendo aí?

– Hm... Lendo?

– Então você é um rato de livro! Dã.

– Olha só, oh garota-

– Shhh! – a bibliotecária repreendeu os dois. – Menos bagunça.

Nina revirou os olhos e, checando pela última vez, dirigiu-se até a porta. Não queria ser pega novamente ou tomaria um sermão do pai.

– Ei! – Fabian chamou baixo. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Nina. Agora olha só, vou dar um fora daqu-

– Sério? Nina? Neste livro aqui, a protagonista se chama Nina.

Isso pegou a atenção de Nina. Talvez porque nunca tenha se interessado em livros e, ao descobrir que algum a "tinha", teve curiosidade em saber do que se tratava.

Ah, queridos. A curiosidade é uma coisa poderosa. Toma conta do seu ser, faz você querer mais e mais.

– É mesmo? – ela deu um sorriso. – E do que o livro fala?

Fabian alegrou-se e foi até onde ela estava. Mostrou o livro, do que se tratava, de como Nina agia. No meio disso tudo, Nina começou a ver livros de um ponto de vista diferente, e percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome do menino gracioso rato de livro que tinha um perfume muito bom.

– Qual é o seu nome?

Fabian parou a narrativa e encarou Nina.

– Fabian.

– Fabian é um nome bonito.

Um leve coramento apareceu nas bochechas do menino. Ajeitou os óculos com nervosismo. De perto, Nina era uma menina adorável.

– F-Foi a minha mãe que escolheu.

– Ela tem bom gosto, viu? – Nina riu do próprio comentário.

E assim passou-se o dia. Ambos as crianças lendo com calma, e os adultos brigando feito touros. Ao descobrir que nunca mais veria Nina, Fabian ficou triste e decepcionado com a estupidez do pai. Para ele, brigas eram inúteis.

Pode apostar que são."

* * *

A menina levantou a mão, interrompendo a narração.

– Moça, os Cahills brigam?

A mulher deu um sorriso torto. Deveria ela contar a verdade? De que os Cahills vêm mentindo, brigando e causando imensas tristezas há mais de 500 anos?

– Um pouco, sim. É uma família bem grande, tem os seus desentendimentos.

– Minha mãe disse que, na maior parte do tempo, os Cahills não têm harmonia. – o menino falou delicadamente. Tinha problemas em falar palavras difíceis, para o deleite de sua mãe.

Finalmente, a contadora de histórias reconheceu o menino.

– Não acredite na sua mãe. Ela sempre faz muito drama com coisas pequenas.

O menino assentiu, não entendo como a moça parecia conhecer a mãe dele.

– Então, posso continuar?

O "Sim" foi em coro. A história parecia ter agradado as expectativas de todos.

* * *

"Oito anos passaram-se. Ambos as crianças tinham quatorze anos. E... Sabem como é essa idade, certo? Aquela idade que os pais amam, quando os filhos querem ser independentes de tudo.

_E os hormônios estão a solta._

– Filha, eu disse que era para se arrumar! A festa a fantasia é daqui a uma hora!

Nina somente revirou os olhos, fazendo pai cruzar os braços.

– Pensei que você gostasse de festas.

A filha encarou-o sem paciência.

– Oh velho-

– _Perdão?_

– Oh pessoa com banhas, pode, por favor, parar de incomodar? Eu quero ouvir minha música em paz.

– NINA CAHILL, VOCÊ ESTÁ DE CASTIGO!

– Ih, deu a louca.

– DESLIGUE O APARELHO AGORA!

– Ih, tá me dando ordens achando que pode.

– VÁ SE ARRUMAR, AGORA. QUANDO EU VOLTAR, QUERO TE VER PRONTA.

O pai fechou a porta raivoso.

– Ih, ficou irritadinho!

Nina bufou. Odiava receber mais ordens. Queria ser livre dos pais no segundo depois que fizesse dezoito anos.

Porém, ela sabia que tinha que se arrumar... _Aquela não era uma festa qualquer. _Ela convidou alguns garotos lindíssimos de sua sala para a festa que não tinha nada para dar errado.

Mas... Como eu posso dizer isso? Acidentes acontecem.

– Ah, e Nina? – o pai parecia mais calmo quando entrou no qualquer alguns minutos depois.

– Sim? – ela disse irritada.

– Fabian virá.

Nina franziu o cenho. Quem diabos era Fabian?

– Ok. Ótimo. Fico feliz que ele venha. AGORA ME DEIXA TROCAR DE ROUPA, CARAMBA!"

* * *

A contadora de histórias ouviu um choro disfarçado na roda de crianças. Preocupada, parou sua narração. Assim que percebeu quem era a criança, levantou-se de sua cadeira e abaixou até a mesma. Ela sabia quem era.

– Não chore! O que aconteceu?

O menino olhou para o que havia sugerido o nome Nina com ódio.

– E-Ele destruiu meu macaco de pelúcia!

A contadora de história lançou um olhar mortal para o menino, que só encolheu, com um pequeno sorriso irônico no rosto.

– Eu compro outro depois, meu amor. Seu primo vai pedir desculpas, não é mesmo?

O menino fez uma cara de "como-é-que-é-cara-pálida?". Nem morto pediria desculpas.

– Pede desculpas! – a menina que sugeriu o nome Fabian gritou para o menino que a ajudou.

– Não vou.

– Vai sim!

– Não vou, não vou, não vou!

– Vai sim, vai sim, vai sim!

– Não vou não, quem vai perde o pão!

Assim que ouviram a palavra pão, o caos foi completo. "PÃO? TO COM FOME!", "EU QUERO PÃOOO!", "PEETA, VEMK SEU LINDO!". Este narrador deveria ser pago por comentar mais frases sendo soltas pelas crianças e por suas mães, se alguém quiser saber.

A contadora de histórias se irritou. _Bastante. _

– _Molchanie! _Eu estou tentando controlar crianças! CRIANÇAS! – ela gritou para as mães. – SUAS CRIANÇAS! Agora, se permitirem, calem a boca.

Silêncio. Todos voltaram para o lugar. Alguns sabiam o que aconteceria se a contadora entrasse em uma crise de estresse_. _Apesar de que a menina que sugeriu o nome Fabian _(vamos combinar um nome para ela? Hein? Que tal Fabiana?)_ só tinha ouvido falar de rumores. Já o menino que sugeriu o nome Nina _(que tal combinar para ele também? Nico? Ah. Eu sei. Vosso narrador é um gênio)_ não só ouviu, como já viu uma vez. Agora ele lembrava da onde conhecia a moça.

– Pode prosseguir com a história, por favor? – Fabiana pediu delicadamente. Gostara da história.

A contadora assentiu, dando uma última olhada para as mães, que encolheram.

* * *

"Como muitos já perceberam, Nina não se recordava de Fabian. Nem um pouquinho.

Mas então... Se a família de Nina era rival da de Fabian, por que o menino iria para o tal baile? Muito simples: _ganância_. Depois de terem terminado o negócio, o pai de Nina investiu em um outro, que gerou muito lucro. Incrivelmente, o único lucro do pai de Fabian era as laranjas que vendia. Ele ficara tão traumatizado que perdeu o jeito para negócios. A família passou de rica para classe média mediana. O choque foi grande: a mãe era extremamente consumista.

Quando soube do baile que seu inimigo estava planejando, "encontrou-o", por acaso, na rua. Bateu um papo bastante agradável com o mesmo, e pediu desculpas por tudo. O pai de Nina aceitou, e o convidou para o baile.

Qual era o plano? Simples também.

_Fabian tinha até meia-noite para fazer Nina se apaixonar por_ ele."

* * *

– Espera, espera, espera. – Nico interrompeu a narração. – Meia-noite? Que nem a Cinderela?

– Mas a gente disse que não queria como as histórias normais! – uma criança da roda reclamou.

A contadora riu.

– Meia-noite é só a hora. E também, Fabian não tinha permissão para ficar tão tarde na rua, mesmo se estivesse com o pai.

Fabiana ergueu a mão.

– Sim, querida?

– Eu nunca entendi porque tudo acontece à meia-noite.

A mulher endireitou as costas.

– Pense assim: em números, meia-noite é um novo começo. 00:00, certo? E a cada novo começo, há um novo final. Esse final é a hora que o dia acaba, que é um segundo antes da meia-noite.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça, e fez um gesto para a mulher continuar. O menino ainda reclamou mais uma vez, até que a mulher prometeu que não seria igual.

* * *

"Fabian não gostou do plano. Nem um pouquinho. Porque, cá entre nós, em questão de conquista, Fabian era uma pedra. Não tinha qualquer ideia de como fazer a menina se apaixonar por ele, mas tinha que o fazer. Seu pai contava com ele.

– Oi. – ele disse timidamente para a linda princesa com vestido verde que segurava um copo de água, completamente irritada. – Acho que não lembra de mim.

Nina o olhou de baixo para cima, tentando lembrar-se. Nada.

– Ahn... Acho que não.

Fabian deu um sorriso.

– Você já me disse uma vez que eu tenho um nome bonito.

Nina piscou. Algo... Tinha tocado nas suas lembranças. Ela tinha uma vaga ideia de um menino com óculos, tímido, e que usava um perfume muito bom. Não era o mesmo menino que estava conversando com ela, mas as feições do rosto continuavam as mesmas.

– Espera aí...

– E eu também sou um rato de livro.

Foi por conta do apelido. Apelidos mudam vidas, não é mesmo?

– FABIAN! – ela deu um abraço de urso no menino, que se assustou e quase caiu. – Meu Deus, quanto tempo!

Fabian, sem saber muito o que fazer, apertou o abraço e soltou uma pequena risada.

– Quanto tempo mesmo.

Depois de sair do abraço, Nina tentou analisar as diferenças. Fabian estava usando lentes, seu cabelo era um pouco bagunçado, e o perfume... _Oh, _que perfume. Infelizmente, continuava tímido."

* * *

– Quando que ser tímido é uma coisa ruim? – Fabiana perguntou sem perceber.

A contadora encarou-a.

– Quando se é tímido, querida, você perde algumas oportunidades, como talvez achar o seu amor verdadeiro.

A menina piscou, voltando o seu olhar para o chão. Aquelas palavras... Onde já havia ouvido-as?

– Amor verdadeiro existe? – Aquilo saíra de Nico.

A mulher assentiu.

– Se eu conseguir continuar a história, vão ver que existe.

* * *

_(Algum tempo depois)_

_– "_Fabian percebeu que a timidez pudesse ser uma coisa boa, e viu Nina divertindo-se com seus verdadeiros amigos. Percebeu quando a mesma lançou olhares suspeitos para, talvez, seu melhor amigo. Aquele, realmente, não era o mundo dele, apesar de que, quando saiu da festa, não deixou de olhar para trás, buscando a menina fora da lei. O pai? O pai que voltasse a trabalhar, não merecia ser uma marionete." Fim!

Todas as crianças aplaudiram, ou quase todas. Nico permaneceu calado, com os pensamentos a mil. Onde que a contadora vira amor verdadeiro naquilo?

Com o passar do tempo, as crianças começaram a ir embora com seus respectivos pais, alegres com aquele história tão boba. Menos Nico. Incrivelmente, menos Fabiana também.

– Eu não acho que a história tenha terminado corretamente. E o final feliz?

– Nem sempre há finais felizes, meu querido. – a mulher apareceu entre a discussão deles. – Nem sempre, na vida real, temos tudo que queremos.

– Mas e quando ao amor verdadeiro?

– Fabian tinha um.

Os olhos de Fabiana brilharam.

– E qual era?

– Nina.

As crianças trocaram um olhar confuso.

– Mas...

– Fabian nunca deixara de amar Nina, porque ela foi sua queda na infância. Ao re encontrá-la, foi como um sonho. Mas sonhos acabam um dia, e ele teve que deixá-la ir. Ela não o amava, amava outro. Apesar de querê-la, teve que aceitar a deixar para o bem da própria.

– Você fala como se já tivesse visto isso antes.

O olhar da contadora de histórias tornou-se vago, e remoto. Ela já vira. Uma vez.

– Tolice! – ela voltou a sorrir. – Agora, por que não se apresentam um para o outro enquanto esperam os pais?

E foi embora.

Fabiana virou-se para Nico na mesma hora que ele se virou para ela.

– Quem começa?

– Pode ser você.

– Olá, meu nome é Ian Kabra. E o seu?

A menina sorriu.

– Amy. Amy Cahill.

– Que nome... Adorável.

Amy riu. Era quase o mesmo adjetivo que Nina usara para descrever o nome de Fabian.

– Ei, Ian?

– Sim?

– Quer ser o meu Fabian?

– Claro! Quer ser a minha Nina?

– Uhum.

Os dois se abraçaram. Crianças: tão pequenas, tão ingênuas.

– Isso quer dizer que você é o meu amor verdadeiro?

– Acho que sim.

– Se tiver que fazer, vai me deixar ir?

Ian balançou a cabeça.

– Eu não preciso fazer a mesma coisa que Fabian fez, certo? Eu nunca vou desistir de você.

– Nem eu de você, Ian.

– Juntos? – Amy saiu do abraço e levantou o dedo mindinho. De início, Ian não entendeu, mas levantou o dele mesmo assim.

– Juntos...

– Você tem que jurar que nunca vai deixar de cumprir a promessa.

– Eu sabia!

Amy riu. Claro que ele sabia. Ambos uniram os dedos, e falaram como um só:

– _Eu juro nunca deixar de cumprir a promessa._

As crianças sorriram, sem saber mais o que fazer. Ian optou em fazer uma pergunta.

– Eu não me lembro o nome da moça.

– Acho que era... Ah, eu me lembro dela!

– Pois é, eu também.

– Começa com... Ahn...

– I?

Algo estalou na cabeça de Amy.

– Irina!

– Isso mesmo! – o sorriso de Ian aumentou. – Meu amor verdadeiro não é esquecida.

Mais uma vez, Amy riu.

– E meu amor verdadeiro é bem bobinho!

A Cahill deu um beijo na bochecha do menino, que ficou com um leve coramento nas mesmas.

De longe, entre risos e pensamentos, estava Irina, observando-os. A antiga Irina. A Irina que levava jeito com crianças, a Irina que não deixava nada escapar. E, assim como há alguns atrás, sabia que o destino daqueles dois Cahills era certo.

_"Desejaste ouro e somente o que conseguiste fora mãos vazias e abanando. Desejaste o controle mundial, porém ainda estás sozinha, vagando por estradas diversas, sem ter para onde ir."_ Aquele era só um trecho. Porque a verdadeira frase continuava: _"Desejaste amor, talvez o encontre na alma do inimigo, ou na pele do seu maior rival. Note: há grandes diferenças entre esses dois. Desejaste uma família, porém, talvez, nunca a terá por completo. E é do pai que o filho se faz exemplo."_

Mas aquele conhecimento só deveria entrar na cabeça daqueles pequenos quando a hora chegasse; quando a inocência acabasse.

E, principalmente, quando várias pedras fossem colocadas no caminho antes. Ou um fogo. Ou uma caverna. Ou uma busca.

* * *

**AMYAN FOREVER + EVER + EVER!**

**Fluffy MUCH? Vou ali me enforcar e já volto!**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
